How It Used To Be
by Remy's little gurl
Summary: After a devastating event Ginny Weasley loses touch with everyone. When she try's to reconnect she goes back into her past and sees how her life used to be. Can she stop the terrible future from happening.HBP
1. Losing you

Hey everyone. Another lame attempt at a story but it might turn out to be good anyway so stick with me here. --hermionegurl444

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley looked at the mound of mud on the ground for what felt like the 100th time. She had been visiting the graveyard ever since her fiance had died at the hands of Voldemort. But this time one of her best friend, Hermione Granger, had accompanied her.

"He would want you to move on. You know that." Hermione told her again and a again. Finally she burst, she couldn't take it anymore. People telling her what he would have wanted her to do.

"How do you know what he would have wanted!" She screamed. Hermione looked taken aback. This was the fist time she had spoken since his death 3 weeks ago."No one knows, they're just guessing. All of you you're just guessing." Ginny stomped out of the graveyard her black hair swaying behind her. She had dyed it during the war. In a battle Red hair was to easy to see. Hermione just stood there for a couple of minutes, then slowly followed Ginny.

&&&

Ron Weasley was waiting for Hermione to get home. She had gone to the graveyard that day with Ginny. They had been there for 3 hours now. Ron hadn't gone there since the day he was buried. He being Ginny's fiance. He didn't want all the painful memory's of the war to come back to him. As none of them were pleasant.

But what he wanted most was for Ginny to get over him and meet someone else. It wasn't good for her to spend all of her time in that damn graveyard. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the end of the war. Not a soul. Not even there mother. The mother who hadn't much more time to live.

&&&

Ginny sat in a corner of her small apartment. There was only three rooms. A bathroom, a bedroom, and a kitchen. Right now she was sitting in the small kitchen. It had a sink, a stove, and a cupboard for the small amount of food she actually bought. She had grown really skinny because of not eating enough. You could see her ribs sticking out from her skin.

Next to the kitchen was the bedroom, which had a bed and a set of drawers. The bedroom had an adjoining bathroom. Which had a toilet, sink, and a really small, shower. Ginny hated the apartment, but it was all that she could afford with her job. Which was the barmaid at the Three Broomsticks. The place that used to be one of the happiest places that she went to now had become the place that she dreaded going to each day.

While she was sitting on the floor she realized that she had drifted away from everyone that she had once loved. But after losing the love of her life no one else had seemed that important. She had completely ignored her brothers, her mother, and now she was scared that after yelling at Hermione that she had lost her too. She needed to make everything right again. Then maybe she could get on with her life.

She stood up and apparated to Ron's house. She was going to make her life better and the first people on her list were Ron and Hermione.

&&&

Hey guys it's kind of a short chapter but the next one will be longer and have more action in it. This was just the intro chapter.-Hermionegurl444


	2. Surprising Findings

Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else

&&&

Ginny started walking to the door of her best- friend(if she hadn't messed it up) and her brothers apartment. She had apperated to the end of the hall. Suddenly she was flat on her face. When she stood up she realized that she had tripped on a wand. She bent down and picked it up. She recognized it to be Hermione's. Before she could take another step though, the wand emitted a puff of orange smoke that smelled oddly enough of lavender. That was the last thing that she remembered.

&&&

A group of students walked out of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. These students were third years. As of this year they could go into Hogsmead Village, which was just outside the school. In the back of this group was Ginny Weasley. She was just about to step outside the gates when there was a puff of orange smoke a strong scent of lavender.

"You go on, I'll be right there." her friends(A/N: I don't think it mentions the names of Ginny's friends in the books. If it does please tell me. In the meantime I'm gonna make them up.)who obviously hadn't noticed the smoke, as they were a couple of yards outside the school grounds. She looked around, her vivid red hair flying in the wind. She was the only one left in the grounds.

She turned to walk, but something caught her eye. It was a body lying on the ground a couple of yards away. She jogged over to it. Kneeling down, she saw a face similar to hers, but it was surrounded by black hair instead of red, and it was much more mature. The girl she was looking at was probably in her mid-twenty's, and was wearing muggle clothing, a t-shirt and jeans.

Recovering from the shock of seeing the lifeless body, Ginny looked around. There was still no one in the grounds. She got up and ran quickly to th large oak doors of the school. She yanked them open and ran to the Hospital Wing on the second floor.

When she entered she saw Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Weasley, aren't you supposed in Hogsmead." Madame Pomfrey asked her

"I found somebody lying in the grounds." Ginny gasped for breath from running.

"Who did you find?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before"

" I'll go get her. You go fetch Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny walked out of the room, and up to the fourth floor, where Professor Dumbledore's, the headmaster, office was. When she got there she realized that she didn't know the password. But luckily for her he called out her name.

"Miss Weasley, can I help you with something?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey sent me to get you. I found someone in the grounds." Ginny replied.

"Lead the way then." Dumbledore said calmly, though with a hint of interest

Ginny led the way down two floors, realizing that she was getting a lot of exercise running around the castle today. Especially since she would rather be in Hogsmead with her friend right now.

When they got there she noticed that the woman was already in a bed and Madame Pomfrey was already treating her.

"Miss Weasley you may leave now." Madame Pomfrey said as she leaned over to put some purple liquid down the womens throat.

"Thank you." Ginny replied. She turned around and headed for the door. She walked quickly out of the castle and into Hogsmead. She walked into the Three Broomsticks and saw her friends at a table in the corner. She walked over to them.

"Where were you?" asked Lizzie, one of her friends. Lizzie's blue eyes matched perfectly with her dark brunette hair which shone in the light.

"You were gone for a while." Said Melissa, who had golden hair and big hazel eyes to match it.

" What happened" asked Kelly. Kelly had come from Spanish heritage and had long black hair and extremely dark eyes to show for it. Ginny told them everything that had just happened.

&&&

Ginny Weasley woke up in a comfortable bed that was not hers. She looked and saw ... No , it couldn't be. But he had died in her 5th year. There was no way that Albus Dumbledore could be looking at her from over his glasses. He had told her himself that no spell could reawaken the dead.

"Oh, good your awake," He said when he realized that she had opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She mumbled nervously. Still confused.

"You were found in the grounds. Luckily our Ginny Weasley brought you in." Was Dumbledore's calm reply. It took her about a minute to process what he had just said. Then about another 5 minutes to actually make sense out of it.

"Professor Dumbledore _ I'm _Ginny Weasley" She finally said.

&&&

Sorry I take so long to update.

-Hermionegurl444


End file.
